


Erubescent

by terrafirma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, So light it's barely there really, but just in case, sort of, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafirma/pseuds/terrafirma
Summary: Erubescent (adj.) becoming red or reddish; blushingKatsuki Yuuri is engaged to the love of his life, however, he's not exactly the most confident in bed. Viktor Nikiforov, however, is perfectly content to be with Yuuri no matter what. (Mentions past non-con, however, there is explicit consent given in this!)





	

It was hot; too hot. Yuuri squinted, his eyes slowly focusing on the knob that controlled the shower’s temperature. It was tilted towards warm, but still Yuuri felt as though every drop hitting his skin was like fire. Reaching out a hand, he moved the knob so that the water would change temperature and waited. Seconds passed, and the rivulets running down his body no longer were fire, but Yuuri still felt like a dragon was eagerly stirring up coals in his chest, billowing out steam from his mouth. 

Everything was aflame, and it was all because of the ring Viktor had given him. While Yuuri had planned to give Viktor a ring as a good luck charm – the Japanese concept of _omamori_ genuinely what he had been thinking of when he placed the plain, gold band on Viktor’s right hand – apparently Viktor had been thinking of marriage. 

Marriage. Just thinking of the word alone made Yuuri’s face flush. He had always loved Viktor to some degree, whether it was pining after being in the same rink as the Gran Prix winner or not, and the past several months had blossomed that idolizing into something much quieter. Much softer. Much more lasting, even in the face of arguments and embarrassment and a litany of other challenges. Marriage, Yuuri thought, was never something that had crossed his mind when Viktor Nikiforov was simply a long haired man skating with the world in the palm of his hands. Maybe a tryst in some darkly lit hotel room, both of them panting with open mouths as their hands reached for each other’s- 

“Yuuri! How much longer will you be in the shower?” Viktor called, rapping softly at the door to the bathroom. 

Yuuri snapped out of his trance and the first thing he noticed was his cock, half hard and already aching, the shower water running off it lightly. His entire face was on fire again, embarrassed at having pondered his old fantasies even with Viktor so nearby. “I’ll be a few more minutes, sorry,” Yuuri responded, louder than he intended to and with a squeak in his voice. He jolted at the sound of himself speaking, knowing that he most certainly sounded weak and childish. Vaguely, his heart sank as he considered how he was so quick to hide his ring that Viktor gave him at dinner. What if it had hurt his feelings?

“Can I come in, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice called over the rush of the water.

Again, caught off guard, Yuuri began to panic at his erection. Why now, he mentally cried, but only said, “Not now, please, I’ll only be a few minutes!” He shuddered at the thought of being caught like this, his cock twitching. How delicious it would be to have Viktor see him like this, and all because of a few simple thoughts… Yuuri let out a soft moan and unconsciously his right hand went to grab at himself, tugging lightly and teasingly.

Louder than the water flooding his ears, Yuuri heard Viktor’s footsteps turn about-face back to the door. “Yuuri? What was that?” Viktor asked, his voice lightly mischievous. “Are you sure you don’t want me there with you?” A small jiggle of the door handle revealed just how far Viktor would take the joke, but outside the bathroom it was obvious Viktor intended to do nothing until invited in.

Yuuri panicked nonetheless, the slightest feeling of humiliation causing him to moan a little more desperately. This time, however, he caught the sound behind his left hand. Biting lightly into the flesh of his palm, he couldn’t help but think it might be even better with Viktor there, even if they had done hardly anything like this together. “Viktor,” Yuuri called, moving his hand to the tile wall of the shower.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor teased, his voice still even and deep despite the obvious implications of what Yuuri was doing behind the closed door. “Would you like me to help?”

“N-no,” Yuuri half spoke, half moaned. If Viktor could play at this game, then Yuuri would at least make a valiant attempt. “I just wanted you to r-remember my _Eros_ at the banquet,” he breathed. The hand on the wet tile slipped, and came instead to rest on Yuuri’s nipple, lightly tweaking the bud that had presented itself in the chillier water of the shower. His other hand was still slowly working himself into a full erection, grip slipping wildly because of the shower. The effect was a moaning mess of a man, trying his best to stand still and put on a show without being in front of Viktor. 

That’s how it had gone, occasionally, the two of them taking turns in riling the other up into complete arousal before Yuuri generally was too uncomfortable to continue. But Yuuri’s entire body was awash with delightful ideas now that his body was hidden, now that he could drive Viktor mad without being under his beautiful scrutiny. 

A moan that sounded only half real followed the dull thud of Viktor’s head falling onto the bathroom door. “Yuuri, you can hardly tease me with what you don’t remember yourself,” Viktor chuckled. 

Light, breathy sounds erupted from Yuuri’s lips as he finally began playing in earnest, his hand moving from simply tugging at the base to smoothing gently of the tip of his cock. Precum surfaced onto his cock in semi-translucent beads. As Yuuri spread the fluid down his shaft to wet it more permanently than the shower water would provide, an even larger moan escaped himself. “V-Viktor,” he panted, determined to make this a fun night for the both of them.

Viktor’s slacks were quietly undone and slid down to the floor, their owner not wanting his fiancé to grow worried over his performance. “Yes, Yuuri?” 

“What do you want me to do?”

The question was loaded, Viktor could tell. Yuuri was giving up control of the situation, but considering their past ventures into love-making, this meant that Yuuri was quickly growing unsure of himself. In an attempt to keep the mood lighthearted, Viktor simply responded, “Have fun.”

Yuuri moaned, his back arching as he registered Viktor’s words. “I am,” he moaned again, this time the words coming out throaty and deep. “Viktor,” he called, his accent growing more thickly Japanese and less flat. “Viktor,” he called again, the hand on his nipple moving southward, touching his thighs in featherlike brushes, his other hand focusing on thumbing the sensitive head of his cock. “Viktor,” he said once more, this time his body folded nearly in half, bent with his ass in the air as if Viktor would be behind him to see. Yuuri’s mind slipped from the scene – Viktor panting from outside the bathroom as Yuuri lost himself in the pleasure of teasing – and migrated to imagining what exactly it would be like for Viktor to fill him, to take him into his lap and thrust up into his hips as Yuuri grinded down on Viktor’s cock.

“Yuuri,” Viktor responded in a moan. He now stood naked outside the door with his hands firmly grasping the doorframe, his legs spread slightly. Panting, he wished he was allowed to join his fiancé in the shower, touch Yuuri’s cock, kiss Yuuri’s neck, something, but he wanted Yuuri to cum first. Viktor knew he could get himself off later from only replaying the sounds of Yuuri’s hand slicking over his dick and moaning Viktor’s name. 

At the sound of Viktor’s voice, low and needy, Yuuri’s body spasmed in release, his cock twitching especially as he came hard into his hand. Where he had gaps in his fingers, his cum spattered onto the tile and was washed slowly down towards the drain by the shower. “ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri tried out experimentally, his speech slurred by coming down from an orgasm. 

“Yuuri, can I please come in now,” Viktor moaned urgently. “I’m- I’m naked, Yuuri, is that okay?” 

Still spent, Yuuri felt arousal stir again in his stomach at hearing Viktor so desperate. “Yes,” he moaned. Viktor had stripped because of Yuuri’s moans. That alone had Yuuri’s flush spreading to his neck. “Please,” Yuuri called, louder, when Viktor didn’t immediately open the door. 

“It’s locked,” Viktor sighed, fiddling with the handle. 

“I’ll get it then,” Yuuri mumbled, nervous and unsure of himself. Stepping out of the shower, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He was dripping water onto the floor, but he still wasn’t quite positive he wanted to be naked in front of Viktor. Just as he was about to unlock the door, something struck him, and his wet feet pattered back to the sink where his ring sat. With it on his hand yet again, he returned to the door and opened it. 

Viktor, naked as he claimed to be, stood fully erect and red faced in front of Yuuri. “Hello, handsome,” he laughed, shaking off the obvious tension. 

Yuuri smiled back, clutching the towel a little more tightly to his waist. “Hello.”

“How did you figure out the familiar form of my name?” Viktor asked. He ignored the way Yuuri’s eyes kept flittering back and forth from his face and his erection. 

“I asked Yakov,” Yuuri explained quietly. “Was that okay?”

Viktor answered, “Of course! We’re engaged now, aren’t we?”

“What question did that answer?” Yuuri asked after a moment. He turned his head from looking at Viktor to instead inspecting the door to the hotel room. Though he had left his glasses on the sink, he could still faintly make out that there was some sort of fire escape plan listed next to the door with a giant red star proclaiming something in Spanish. Likely, Yuuri thought, ‘you are here.’ 

“Both, if you wanted it,” Viktor said smoothly, his mood shifting from that of seeing Yuuri naked and towards that of holding him. The wet man was shivering in the air conditioned room, but part of Viktor worried if that was more than the cold. “Did you want it, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said quietly. He looked back at Viktor and held his gaze. “C-can I tell you something?”

“Of course, my love.” Viktor turned away to pick up his dropped boxers and to allow Yuuri to go dry off. Slipping into the article of clothing, he instructed, “Get as comfortable as you want.” 

Yuuri nodded jerkily and ran back to quickly towel off. In a moment of confidence after putting his glasses back on, however, he chose to remain unclothed. “You can take your clothes off, Viktor,” he mumbled as he sat next to Viktor of their shared bed. All of a sudden, he was glad Viktor had insisted on pushing the twin sized beds together. Rather than sit on his own side, he clambered over the divot between the mattresses and sat in Viktor's lap, facing him. 

“I’d suppose I could, but you’re a bit in the way now.” Viktor’s face was under control, even if his thoughts were reeling over the obvious display of affection Yuuri was currently initiating. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri responded, and he began to climb off Viktor until a hand grabbed at his arm. The pull was gentle, but reassuring, as it lowered Yuuri back onto Viktor’s lap. 

“Don’t be. What did you want to say?”

“Can I lean on you?”

“Of course.” Viktor opened his arms wide and invited Yuuri to scoot even closer. 

Yuuri did as was suggested, and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s slim shoulders, his hands meeting on Viktor’s well-defined trapezius muscles. His head slotted into the crook of Viktor’s neck, and unthinkingly he began speaking with his lips on the silver haired man and his legs wrapped around him tightly. “This is a bit heavy, but you should know, especially now that we’re engaged. If you meant it,” Yuuri added hastily before Viktor’s chuckle rumbled through straight to Yuuri’s heart. 

“Why wouldn’t I have?”

“Right. Anyway,” Yuuri continued, squirming lightly. 

Viktor closed his eyes tightly, furiously trying to will himself from doing anything as his fiancé breathed lightly onto his neck and grinded into his still erect cock. Why was this man so good at doing things unintentionally, Viktor cried to himself. 

“Before Phichit and I met in Detroit, there was someone else I roomed with. He wasn’t, well, particularly nice…” Yuuri’s breath hitched as he tried to form words, but it soothed as soon as Viktor put a loving hand onto his back. With his hand rubbing slow circles and lulling Yuuri into concentration, he continued. “He said all sorts of terrible things,” Yuuri laughed, trying to ignore how the words repeated in his head during the retelling, “and forced me into having sex with him. Obviously, he got in trouble when he got found out and I started to room with Phichit instead, but…”

“But it still hurt,” Viktor finished for him. “It still does hurt,” he suggested.

Yuuri nodded. “Only sometimes. And you don’t remind me of him at all and it’s not like I feel pressured into anything with you, but…”

“But it’s still hard. That’s okay, Yuuri. You don’t have to feel better over night to be a strong person.”

Yuuri jerked his head back from its place on Viktor’s neck and frowned fiercely at Viktor, his eyes threatening to let tears fall from their precarious perch. With a thick swallow, Yuuri leaned forward and crushed his lips into Viktor’s like they had been at the Cup of China. His glasses squashed against the bridge of his nose as his tried to bury his face even further into Viktor’s, unsure if he could say words at all without sobbing. 

Viktor understood. With a gentleness to match Yuuri’s furor, he moved his mouth slowly in time with Yuuri’s. After a few moments of harsh kissing, when Yuuri broke away to breathe in heaves in Viktor’s lap, Viktor smiled at him and removed his glasses. 

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, his bravado failing into a tangle of emotions. 

“Ahh, I wanted to say it first, Yuuri. You always surprise me,” Viktor remarked. “I love you too, my favorite _katsudon_.” 

“V- _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri tested again, looking down into the junction of he and Viktor’s laps. Just from a simple kiss, Yuuri noticed his own arousal growing. Apparently, Viktor was feeling the same. 

“Ignore it if you want,” Viktor reassured Yuuri. “We can go to sleep, too, if you want, or you could finish your shower. Tomorrow is just a practice day, but we still do need sleep.”

“Not yet, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri responded thickly, staring in awe at how even through the thin material of Viktor’s boxers it was obvious his erection twitched when Yuuri called him the pet name. 

“Yuuri, you’re such a tease,” Viktor joked whiningly. A small spark of an idea went off in Viktor’s mind. Grabbing lightly at Yuuri’s wrists, he pulled the younger man to lean into Viktor again. From this vantage point, he could whisper teasingly into Yuuri’s ear, “So dirty, Yuu~ri.” He dragged out the second syllable before licking at Yuuri’s earlobe. “If you want, you could tell me what you were thinking of in the shower. I would love to make it come true,” Viktor whispered, breathing hot air into the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri, still on Viktor’s lap, absolutely shivered at the thought. Unlike before, with Viktor in on his past, Yuuri trusted even more that he would be listened to. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he whispered back. “I was thinking about you, Viktor.”

“Oh?” Viktor smiled, leaning back to see his flushed fiancé. “Do tell.” 

“Well, you didn’t have these on,” Yuuri said flatly, covering up the tremor in his voice by pointing a shaking hand at Viktor’s boxers. 

Viktor tilted his head, his smile falling into a thin line. “Yuuri, we can stop if you don’t want to. There’s nothing wrong with that at all. Or if you just want to kiss for a minute, that’s fine too.” Viktor ended his speech suggestively, laughing a little at his brilliant idea. 

Yuuri smiled again at Viktor’s reassurance, but instead of letting himself get lost in his head, he focused on scooting back to palm at Viktor’s cock through his boxers. A small growl in his throat escaped when he felt just how hard Viktor was, washing away his desire to stop. Yuuri’s mouth went dry as he stared into Viktor’s open mouth, shock evident on the older man’s face at Yuuri’s boldness. “I want to show you what I thought of earlier,” he explained.

Viktor simply nodded. “If you want to stop at any time, tell me.”

“You too,” Yuuri said, locking eyes with Viktor before dismounting his lap entirely. 

Viktor took that as a cue to take off his boxers, and he bit back a groan as his erection was finally released from the confines of the linen. 

All Yuuri really noticed was that Viktor had bitten his lower lip, and instinctively he crawled up the bed again to meet Viktor’s lips with a small kiss. When Viktor kissed him back gingerly, slowly, softly, it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He wanted to give Viktor goosebumps too, and quickly mid-kiss he pulled away to trail quick pecks onto Viktor’s chin, his jawline, and then his neck. Enjoying the scratch of the stubble from where Viktor had been too lazy to shave, Yuuri lapped lightly at the heavy pulse he could feel in Viktor’s jugular. 

Viktor leaned his head back, allowing Yuuri more access, but not without lightly grabbing at Yuuri’s ass and pulling him closer.

Yuuri jumped at the contact and bumped into Viktor’s jaw. “Sorry!”

Viktor hummed a small laugh in response, moving his hands to Yuuri’s lower back instead. 

Yuuri watched in fascination as Viktor’s Adam’s apple bobbed alongside the hum and went to kiss it. “You can put your hands back,” he whispered into Viktor’s skin. Unknowingly, he had done this just over where his tongue had laved hot saliva into Viktor’s neck. 

The combination of the cool whisper and the heat on his neck from the attention made Viktor’s skin erupt in goosebumps, his hair standing on end. All he could do in response was moan quietly and move his hands back to where he had preferred them be initially.

Yuuri smiled as he continued peppering kisses on Viktor’s neck, leaning forward with his hands on either of Viktor’s thighs as he moved to peck at the silver haired man’s earlobes.

This gave Viktor better purchase at Yuuri’s ass, and he smiled at Yuuri’s small jump when he gave a little smack. “Was that okay?” he asked, but it was covered up by a delicious moan directly into his ear.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri whined, canting his hips forward unconsciously. 

Viktor shifted one hand onto the meeting of Yuuri’s jaw and his ear, the other grabbing more harshly at Yuuri’s ass. “Look at me,” he commanded. 

Yuuri, while in Viktor’s hands, still had to move with Viktor. Nothing was too forceful, but the idea of Viktor guiding him through making love resulted in his erection throbbing against Viktor’s stomach. 

A smirk played at Viktor’s lips. “Is this what you were thinking about, my love?”

“N-no,” Yuuri admitted. 

“Then show your _Vitya_ what you want.” Even saying the affectionate form of his name made Viktor flush slightly, and imagining Yuuri saying it with his mouth around his cock made Viktor almost falter in his pretend domination. 

Yuuri blinked several times, suddenly embarrassed. How was he supposed to tell Viktor that he wanted to be filled, exactly? “I want you,” was all he managed. 

They were pressed together, close enough to feel each other’s arousal, close enough to share the same hot breath that only made them feel hotter, close enough to do anything. Viktor was satisfied at the contact if nothing else, but seeing Yuuri eager for more made him want his adorably handsome fiancé even more. “Well, you have me,” he chuckled teasingly. His eyes glinted mischievously. “Unless you want me to do something?”

Yuuri’s mouth knitted into a frown, his face flushing deeply. Like before when he told Viktor his past, his couldn’t help but lean into his fiancé’s shoulder and mumble out his request. “I want your cock.”

“Oh, come here,” Viktor grinned broadly, proud that Yuuri had even managed the words. He pulled Yuuri from his shoulder and kissed him deeply, slowly pushing them downwards so he would be on top. From this vantage point, Viktor could appreciate Yuuri’s slender frame. With one hand next to Yuuri’s head and the other moving to ghost over his abs, Viktor broke away from the kiss and looked lovingly at Yuuri. “If you want me, you can most certainly have me, but let’s not have my fiancé be too sore before the competition.”

“Sore?” Yuuri asked, and his eyes go wide. 

Viktor immediately could tell that it wasn't the best choice of words, and added, “It does sting a little. We don’t have to if you don’t want-“

“I do,” Yuuri said, looking away. “I don’t mind pain sometimes.” He lost himself in his thoughts, and as his brow furrowed and he started working his teeth into his lips, it was obvious to Viktor that he’s overthinking. 

“Yuuri, please look at me,” Viktor tried. “It’s okay to like pain, but it’s different if you’re scared about it.” Moving himself so that he no longer hovers over Yuuri, he offered a hand and helped Yuuri to sit up. “We can go back to kissing if you want.” 

“I still want you,” Yuuri said, finding himself again. He licked his lips. “I still want _Vitya_ inside of me.”

Viktor goes red and covers his face with his hands. “You are full of surprises, as always!” Kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, Viktor moves to stand next to the bed. “Thank goodness some of them are a little less difficult to anticipate.” Rummaging around in his suitcase, he pulled out a small bottle and a couple foil packages.

When Viktor had rejoined him on the bed, Yuuri squinted to see what exactly Viktor held. The foil squares he knew were condoms, but, "What's in the bottle?" Yuuri asked quietly, unsure of himself.

"It's - Yuuri, it's lube. Did he not...?" Viktor's voice trailed off, unsure of how exactly to ask about Yuuri's previous experience.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and shook his head. "No. I've heard of it, obviously, but this is the first time I've seen it."

Viktor sighed, frustrated that his darling _katsudon_ hadn't been treated as well as he deserved. "Well, it's high time you felt it, too," he laughed, leaning in to kiss Yuuri on the nose. "Do you want the condoms or not?"

"I don't care," Yuuri responded, growing less patient as he thought of how it would feel to have Viktor inside of him, moaning his name and cumming in - "If you don't want to wear one, then I'm okay with that."

Viktor straddled Yuuri's hips, spreading his legs slowly then sitting between his thighs. He dropped the condoms onto the ground and uncapped the bottle, pouring a liberal amount of the liquid onto his fingers. With the other hand, he gripped at Yuuri's cock. 

Yuuri bucked into Viktor's touch, embarrassed to be so reactionary. "I, Viktor..." he trailed off.

"You have such a pretty cock," Viktor responded, taking in just how flustered his fiancé looked and how he gaped at the words. "Oh, do you like it when I tell you just how beautiful you are, Yuuri?"

"Viktor," Yuuri moaned, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to his face. He was beyond scandalized, groaning and breathing heavily under the man who years ago he could only dream of being with in any sense, much less being touched so intimately by. 

"Yes, Yuuri?" Viktor chuckled as he circled the rim of Yuuri's ass with his middle finger. 

Yuuri pouted in moans, begging for more contact. "Please," he cried, finally when his voice came back to him.

"Oh, Yuuri, if you think this feels good," Viktor laughed, rubbing at Yuuri's thigh as he pushed a finger inside. His long, delicate finger arched inside Yuuri, stretching him only slightly.

"It does, Viktor, it does," Yuuri moaned. "More..."

Aiming to please, Viktor removed his finger before replacing it with a second, scissoring the two and trying to stretch Yuuri in such a way that it didn't reveal just how needy Viktor felt hearing Yuuri call his name over and over. He moved his hand from Yuuri's thigh to his erection, dripping with precum. Thumbing over the head, Viktor covered his digit in the liquid and said, "Yuuri, look."

Just as Yuuri opened his eyes and they focused on Viktor's ministrations, the silver haired man stuck his thumb in his mouth and moaned exaggeratedly at the taste. Yuuri moaned in a high pitch and rutted his hips down so more length of Viktor's fingers would be inside him. " _Vitya_ ," he begged, biting his lip. 

Viktor leaned over, inserting a third finger into Yuuri's ass, smiling at the squishing noises his fingers made as he slowly thrust into Yuuri. When his face lined up with Yuuri's, he asked, "Ready?"

Yuuri nodded wildly, crying out, "Please," in a broken sob as Viktor found his prostate with one of his fingers. His sob turned into an even more desperate beg as Viktor removed the fingers from Yuuri's ass. Leaning up on his elbows to see what was going on, he saw Viktor coating his own cock with lube. 

Viktor lifted his eyebrows, looking back at the staring Yuuri. "Like what you see, huh?"

Yuuri noticed his mouth was gaping open and closed it just as quickly, his teeth jamming into each other. "Yes," he moaned as Viktor lined himself up at Yuuri's entrance. 

"I'm not just teasing you, now," Viktor chuckled, pushing in slowly so as to not hurt Yuuri. "I still want you to be able to skate well."

Yuuri would have responded, but having Viktor's cock inside him even in the slightest made him feel deliciously turned on, his currently ignored erection twitching with every centimeter Viktor gave him. Yuuri noticed that his mouth was dry, and flushed from realizing that meant he had been gawking for far longer than just when Viktor pointed it out. 

"You're not focusing, Yuuri," Viktor frowned, thrusting the rest of himself in. "If you weren't so cute all spaced out then I'd be sad." 

Viktor looked tired, Yuuri noticed, and grabbing at the sheets from the stretch, he still moaned, "At least I'm not worn out yet."

Viktor feigned offense as he pulled himself out of Yuuri most of the way. "Is that a challenge?"

Yuuri whined at the loss of fullness, too caught up in the feeling to answer. His whining changed into the bucking of hips and an even tighter grip on the sheets as Viktor shallowly thrust into him. 

"Is this what you were thinking of, Yuuri? Is this what you wanted?" Viktor asked, meeting Yuuri's impatient hips with his own. He purposefully ignored Yuuri's cock and instead felt along his abs, the stickiness of the lube halting the smooth movement of his left hand. Suddenly, Viktor changed his course from smiply enjoying Yuuri's muscle definition to teasing. With his left hand, he gripped at Yuuri's hips to better thrust into him. Yuuri obliged, angling himself slightly along with Viktor's hands so that Viktor could go deeper. With Viktor's right hand, he slowly jerked at Yuuri's weeping erection, smiling as he saw the glint of his engagement ring on Yuuri. 

"Yes, Viktor, yes," Yuuri panted, slowly losing himself to the way Viktor was making him feel. With his hips stuck in Viktor's strong grasp, he moaned out his partner's name like it was the only thing he remembered how to say. "Viktor," he sobbed, as the stretch of being filled up and his cock being stroked began to overcome him. "V-Viktor."

"Yuuri," Viktor moaned, closing his eyes and thrusting erratically. He was losing control as well, and he had to bite his lip from cumming before Yuuri. He was determined to finish last, but the way Yuuri's ass clenched down tightly on his erection was quickly changing that plan. "Yuuri, I'm close." 

A particularly hard thrust that hit Yuuri's prostate combined with Viktor's continued working on Yuuri's cock left the younger man breathlessly arching his back, his hips remaining stilled in Viktor's hands. " _Vitya_ ," he called, his last tether to the intense pleasure the familiar name. "Viktor, I'm-"

"Cum for me, Yuuri," Viktor moaned, his hand soon coated with a thick rope of cum. Seeing Yuuri twitch under him in overstimulation, Viktor gave one final thrust and came inside of Yuuri's ass, shuddering all the while. 

"Did I do good?" Yuuri asked as Viktor pulled out. He felt a little empty without Viktor inside of him, but the stretch burned in his memory of how it felt to be full of Viktor. 

Viktor smirked wickedly as Yuuri twitched again, watching his fiancé lick his cum from off his hand. "You were perfect, Yuuri. How was I?" He asked, getting up to get a towel from the bathroom. 

Blissed out, Yuuri only smiled fondly at Viktor's approaching frame. "Mhm," he muttered quietly, a yawn almost covering it. 

"I'm so glad," Viktor responded, wiping them both down. "Can you get into the other bed, Yuuri? It's still clean."

"Will you snuggle with me?" Yuuri asked, suddenly scared of losing contact with Viktor. 

"Of course." Viktor turned off the lamp in the hotel room and climbed into bed with his fiancé. When Yuuri scooted to be closer to Viktor, he happily wrapped an arm around him. 

"Kiss goodnight?" Yuuri whispered, sleep taking over his senses with his and Viktor's scents mingling. Pursing his lips, he let Viktor lean in to him. 

"So needy," Viktor joked. 

"I love you, Viktor."

"I love you too, Yuuri." In the glow of the moon through the window, Viktor could see his prince already fading into sleep, a faint blush still tinting his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, can you tell it's my first time writing sex? I probably sound so mechanical about everything. Anyway, I couldn't contain myself from contributing to Yuri!!! on Ice since it's enthralled me so deeply over the past few weeks. Leave kudos and comments if you want, I'll be sure to appreciate them!


End file.
